warehouse_13_ideas_and_infofandomcom-20200214-history
Warehouse Shrubbery
Backround This area is a green house located at the top of the warehouse. It covers the entire roof wich is almost the same length of the inside of the warehouse. To hide it we use a giant pavilion that has invisblility powers. Like the bronze sector this area also holds living things. It keeps hold of dangerous plants. (A note if they are tooken care of most will not use their powers.) Artifacts *''Audrey Jr''.''- This little big guy is from the little shop of horrors the real one. He will only eat living things. He will do this will singing. Also has a huge crush on Lena and Mrs. Fredrick. *Poison Ivy- Causes your flesh to peel badly if scratched. *Rose Bush- Thorns are poisonous. *Aloevera Plant- Aids any wound in the blank of a eye. Side effect is that you will itch nonstop for 24 hours. *Daffodils- If smelled you will not be able to stop laughing. It can lead to death. *Palm Tree- Can survive any climate or enviorment. But can turn wherever placed into a tropical area. Side effect is everyone there will never want to leave. *Bamboo Plant- They might look harmless but were created by monks. These plants have a sword lurking at the bottom of them. *Ivy Vines- Will surrond any object close to them. When trying to take the ivy off the object will fall into many pieces. *Weeping willow- If a person swings on the swing attached to it. It will put them in a very deep suicidal depression because. The original owner hanged hiself on the tree with his family. If any parts are used for decoration anyone an the home will be depressed also. *Watermelon Patch- If seed are eaten a watermelon will grow inside you. *Pansy's- When smelled drains your strength and courage. *Reserrection Plant- If plant has been digested you will be immortal. *Giant Pitcher Plant- Has a scent that lures people to go inside it. *Dead Plant In A Pot- Anything around it will die. When enough power has been drained it will come alive again. (It has a special force field around it so it does not work). *Mushrooms- When aten gives you a unatural high. *Buttercups- Is a cloning device. *'A Covered Sunflower In A Pot'''- When held up to the direction of the sun it will store sunlight. When absorbing an enormous light will shine. *High Grass- Is in the back of the roof. Many creatures, monsters, etc hide in these grasses. It will send them out when it feels threatened. *Group Of Cacti- Has the ability to cause droughts. *Jack's Bean Stalk- Agent's climbed up it 79 years ago and found the bones of a giant man/ *Tulip's- When smelled makes your skin actually crawl. *Field Of Money Tree's- Produces the American dollar but only in dollar bills. *Prickle Bush- If pricked the wound will never stop bleeding. *Corner Of Tumble Weed Bushes- Causes things to turn western when rolls past. *Jack In The Pulpit- Is a intrapment plant. It does this by closing it's lid. *Cleopatra- It was the pet to the Addam's family until they all died. It is also very carnivorous. *Lotus Tree- If aten it will cause pleasent drowsiness. *Forbidden Tree- God gave it to the to guard. As a test from God we have heard that if anyone eats one of the forbidden fruits. Humanity will end as we know it. *Man Eating Tree- Will only eat living animals or humans. *Tree Of Life- Every leaf has everyone on earth's name on one. When one has fell or taken off that person has died. We must take care of the tree because if it dies everyone dies. *Family Tree- If you ask it who your ancestors are. Each name will appear on a leaf with information about them. *Tree From Tuck Everlasting- A little spring runs through it and if you drink some of the water you will be immortal.